


Sink Your Teeth Into

by tsoondere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Gen, Haechan is a smol vampire child, JohnJae are Haechan's parents and you can't convince me otherwise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoondere/pseuds/tsoondere
Summary: “Baby, please stop biting on your father’s neck. I get it that your fangs are hurting you and that chewing alleviates the pain but he is not your own personal chew toy–““Oh just let him be, Jaehyun. He’s a growing boy.” Youngho laughs.(In which Haechan finally has his own set of fangs and his parents try to help him through the pain)





	Sink Your Teeth Into

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my [own](https://twitter.com/tsoondere/status/982821490541260800) [tweets](https://twitter.com/tsoondere/status/984085751255130113) adios amigos time to hide myself
> 
> also not beta-read and it's been a long time since I've written anything so sorry for the mistakes made!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N note 20180415: a special thanks to twitter user [cotton_jhyun](https://twitter.com/cotton_jhyun) THANKS FAA ILU WE'RE GONNA BE IN JOHNJAE HEAVEN 5EVER 8'D as well as to [taeyongseo](https://twitter.com/taeyongseo) for kicking my ass into gear and encouraging me to finish this thingamajig aaaa thank you guys ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

“Papa?”

 

Jaehyun looks up from the book he’s been reading (apparently he can’t sleep that much when his partner is away and he was expected to arrive any minute now), suddenly seeing their small ball of sunshine up and awake. With the heavy curtains covering all of the windows in the master bedroom, he can’t really tell what time it was, so he checks the clock on the wall.

 

It’s three forty-five PM.

 

Why is Haechan up so early?

 

“Haechannie, it’s still a bit early before evening.” He gets up from where he’s been sitting and approaches near the door where the child is. Haechan raises both arms, signalling that he wants to be carried in which Jaehyun complies. “Why are you awake? Did you have bad dreams again?”

 

Haechan whines and buries his face on Jaehyun’s neck, tiny hands tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. He coos and hugs him closer, patting the boy’s back trying to calm him down. He carries him around for a bit before finally settling down on one of the corners of the king-sized bed. He tries letting Haechan lie on the mattress but he doesn’t let go, whining louder and his grip strong. So Jaehyun lets Haechan lie on top of him while letting himself rest on the bed instead.

 

“It hurts.” He hears Haechan whisper and Jaehyun looks down to see the boy biting his lower lip, tiny fangs sticking out. Now he understands.

 

“It must be your fangs bothering you, isn’t it?”

“What’s fangs, papa?” Haechan asks, pouting and wincing a bit when the insides of his mouth touch his teeth.

 

“It’s the pointy teeth your father and I have. See?” Jaehyun opens his mouth a bit to show his own and Haechan tries to poke it but the older takes a hold of his wrist before he could get a cut. “You’re finally growing your own pair.”

 

“Who’s growing their own pair?” Both father and son turn their heads to see Youngho finally home. Haechan shouts in greeting and squirms in his arms before Jaehyun lets him go to see him jump down from the bed and run toward Youngho, who had his arms wide open and ready to catch Haechan for a hug after one week of being away.

 

Jaehyun looks at the scene with loving eyes, Youngho playing with their son and showering him with affection by leaving kisses on the boy’s cheeks and Haechan giggling and _father stop that I’m a growing boy I don’t need a lot of kisses anymore_ , but doesn’t do anything to stop it. Clearly Haechan misses his father as much as he did, maybe even more.

 

“A penny for your thoughts, my love?” Jaehyun blinks before he realizes that Youngho was finally in front of him with Haechan in his arms. The older one bends down and leaves a kiss onto Jaehyun’s lips, lingering just a few seconds longer than usual before murmuring how he’s finally home and he responds with a _welcome back, my love_.

 

Youngho would’ve kissed again but hearing their son whimper made him stop and take a seat on the bed next to where Jaehyun was lying down, both arms holding Haechan as the child sits on his lap and kisses the crown of his head when the young one tugs on his dress shirt.

 

“Now, what has gotten our sunshine so upset? I did promise to be back after a week…” Youngho’s voice was muffled but Jaehyun hears him perfectly clear.

 

“His fangs are finally showing, Youngho.” He sits up and places his own kiss on Haechan’s head when they hear him whining about how it hurts again. “Honestly I’m surprised that he has them at his age.”

 

“Considering how our family are a bunch of early bloomers, I’m actually not.” Youngho takes a few buttons out and lets Haechan’s head rest on his exposed shoulder, encouraging him to bite and that everything was going to be okay and _no, it won’t hurt me Haechannie_.

 

A few more words of reassurance and Haechan finally bites down onto his father’s flesh. Youngho was calm, running one hand through his son’s hair when he hears him take his first sip. The room goes silent a moment later, Youngho slowly lying down on the bed and being careful not to disturb Haechan’s first feeding on his own. Jaehyun rubs their son’s back and continues to do so until Haechan gives a final lick on Youngho’s neck and lies down on his father’s chest. Both parents see his eyes fluttering shut and his breath evening out, finally knocked out from waking up earlier than usual.

 

“I remembered you had your fangs when you were already seven years old? You kept on complaining how they hurt a lot and that you kept on biting onto my wrists just to stop the ache when your parents weren’t around.” Youngho breaks the silence in the room, one arm outstretched and his husband, the little shit that he can be, uses them as a pillow.

 

“Ahh yes, my own personal chew toy– in more ways than one.” Jaehyun chuckles and swats the hand that suddenly pokes his cheek. He hugs Youngho by the waist, careful not to jostle their son too much. They both settle down, making sure the other was comfortable before sleep finally takes over. It was nearing dusk now, and Jaehyun remembers that he still has a lot of papers to read over and sign, but he doesn’t want to think about it now that Youngho’s finally home after a long week of not seeing each other. Those documents can wait.

 

“I love you.” He hears Youngho whisper in his ear and leaving a kiss on his forehead.

 

“I love you too. Welcome back.”

 

\--

 

“Baby, please stop biting on your father’s neck. I get it that your fangs are hurting you and that chewing alleviates the pain but he is not your own personal chew toy–“

 

“Oh just let him be, Jaehyun. He’s a growing boy.” Youngho laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> scream @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsoondere)


End file.
